Poor Excuse
by Kajune
Summary: After a heated session, Shizuo comes to realize all of it was due to a simple reason.


**Title** : Poor Excuse

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

 **Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Romance

 **Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

 **Summary** : After a heated session, Shizuo comes to realize all of it was due to a simple reason.

* * *

"You don't like me, do you?"

Shizuo asks, with a voice slightly higher than a whisper.

"No."

Is his blunt reply.

He takes a deep breath, to make sure all he does next is speak back and not act with fists like he's always done with this person. Not to mention, the two of them are currently in a position where fighting is virtually impossible.

"Then, why did you have sex with me?"

"Because I wanted to."

Shizuo tries to question the logic behind these words, but declines doing so for more than half a minute.

"Do you...do this with other people?"

Had it been someone else, Shizuo is bloody certain they'd proclaim him jealous. Right now, the person draped across his chest is being unusually quiet, honest, and not the teasing self he always is.

Or has been.

"You are my first."

Izaya answers after a sigh.

"Got any proof?"

Shizuo almost assumes he doesn't, until he says something soon after.

"I bled."

Then, it hits Shizuo. The raven did bleed, quite a bit, and for some reason he forgot about that.

"So? Is that supposed to be enough proof?"

Izaya turns his head and rest his chin on Shizuo's bare chest. The tiredness in his eyes is all too clear to Shizuo, who is currently feeling quite eager for a shower and certainly has the energy for one.

"Yes."

Shizuo frowns.

"Why?"

Izaya grins.

"What else can I present to you, Shizu-chan, that will prove to you that it was YOU, who was given my innocence?"

Shizuo is about to utter something, but cuts himself short when another mystery forms itself in his head. It leaves him quite confused, almost baffled, but the way those eyelids seem to slowly come down alerts him into speaking as soon as he can.

"Why would you give me your innocence?"

Izaya's cheeks, crystal clearly, darken at the question.

There's no real reason for him to blush over such a thing, when Shizuo is not an object of his affections and this wasn't a love confession.

Then why?

"...I just, wanted to."

Shizuo glares slightly.

"You're making no sense."

"I'm dead sleepy."

"Just wait a few minutes."

"I've kept myself awake for nearly half an hour."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

"How?"

Izaya glares back.

"You took too long to talk."

And thus, Shizuo shuts his mouth.

Still, why did Izaya, just two hours earlier, come to him with an extremely unusual offer of sex with him at the bottom, when it was his first time? Was this supposed to be an experiment, a chance of blackmail, or just to let of some steam?

It's rather pointless trying to answer this himself, since all possibilities he can find only make him mad.

So, he decides to shake the other using the arm he's holding him with, almost protectively.

Izaya groans in annoyance.

It takes a few more shakes to get those sepia eyes to look at him again.

"What?"

"Why then? Answer me."

Shizuo's voice nearly rises to a shout, in contrast to how quiet he was at the beginning.

Izaya sighs again.

For a moment, it feels like he's snuggling.

Like he's ready to go back to sleep.

He doesn't though.

Since he knows better.

"Look, Shizu-chan," Izaya starts. "I don't love you. I still hate you. We had sex, which I'm certain was a first time for both of us. The only reason for it was because I _felt_ like it, okay?"

Shizuo is heavily displeased with the answer. He's not so mad at it because it's not good enough, but it makes the moment he just experienced feel so empty. He was actually expecting something big from this.

Yet, nothing.

Just pleasure.

...A real pain.

While Izaya goes back to resting the side of his head on his chest, eyes closed, Shizuo meanwhile ponders on the sickening result of doing things on impulse, and without good reason.

No matter how good it feels during the moment,

the result is never worth it.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Short and silly and not something I should be doing during my free time.

Hopefully, this teaches readers not to do things simply based on pleasure or enjoyment. I personally, have seen the dreadful results of doing so. I believe many have too. Just, try to resist, even if it feels like it's killing you.

I promise you, you'll be proud if you manage to overcome weak excuses.


End file.
